Talk to me
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: Toby went on a Hostage call. Never did he dream that it would change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Talk to me:

Author's Note

Ok Everyone; Just so everything is all legit. I do not now own The Listener. I do Not own Anything associated with it. If I did, I would be rich and instead I am a very poor college student. So don't sue me- You get NOTHING!! This Story is a work of Fiction- Look the word up in the dictionary. That being said-

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!

-thank you very much please read and review.

One more thing- Any mistakes are totally mine as I only discovered this show Last week. If I make any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!!


	2. Chapter 2

Talk to me:

Prologue

It was another beautiful day in the City. Toby was riding along with his partner on their way to a call of a hostage situation. A young Girl had been at home alone and some guy had broken into her house and had taken her hostage. He took her out of the house to a bank and was now using her to help him rob a bank.

"I hope that the young girl is ok. She's only what, 21? Too Young to die." Oz said as they pulled to a stop. Toby Nodded. His head was swimming with all of the thoughts that everyone at the site were giving off. He was getting a bit of a headache. They both got set up and then Toby went to see if he could help the negotiator, leaving Oz to keep an eye on the gear.

When he got there, The phone had started to ring. He looked at the negotiator who nodded to him and picked up the phone settling down in a chair, He spoke.

"Hello? To whom am I speaking Please?" A small,scared voice came on the Line.

"He's threatening to kill us all if the police do not meet his demands and let him go." Toby breathed a small sigh.

"What's your name Sweetie? Mine's Toby. I am a paramedic with the city."

"Amy." Toby could tell she was having trouble breathing, could hear the thoughts racing through her head.

"Amy honey, can you tell me anything about the man?"

"He's very Angry. Keeps talking about how his boy was murdered." Toby Wrote this down.

"Can you put him on for me please? And Amy, keep the faith."

While Toby waited for the guy to get on the line, He wrote other stuff down quickly. Just then a deep Voice came on the phone.

"I want my son's murderer brought down." Toby sat up straight.

"Talk to me. Tell me what happened. I will help you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note... Please forgive me everyone. I was busy with many things and didn't get around to writing or posting until now. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks!!

Talk to me:

Chapter 1:

A couple weeks later, Toby was walking down the hall of the hospital. He was unable to get Amy out of his mind for some reason. She haunted his every waking thought. She even haunted his sleeping thoughts as well. After the hostage situation, The man had shot all of the hostages, though by some miracle they had all survived. Amy had barely survived. Her heart had stopped a couple times, and was successfully restarted both times. It was only after getting her to the hospital, that the doctors had become aware that she had a broken ankle. Toby had taken to visiting her, a couple times here and there. There was just something about Amy that made his protective nature kick in. When he got to her doorway, He noticed that she was sitting up in bed. He knocked.

"Come in." A tired voice replied. He did as the voice bid, wiped his brow nervously and gripped the bouquet of flowers he picked up at the corner flower shop for her that he really hoped that she liked. She seemed like a yellow Roses girl. He smiled.

Amy was sitting up in the bed with her face turned towards the window, covered up. She had a wistful expression on her face and a small smile while emitting a small sigh, although she did really look exhautsed, She still looked beautiful. She turned her head when Toby cleared his throat and stepped forward towards her bed and smiled at her unexpected visitor.

"Hi there. I'm Toby. I am one of the paramedics that helped you when you were kidnapped in that hostage situation. I'm the one you spoke to on the phone. How are you feeling? Oh! I got these for you, I hope that you like them." He put the flowers in a vase next to the bed. He wasn't feeling like himself, and he didn't like it. Amy smiled.

"Hi Toby. It is a pleasure to finally put a face to the voice and name. Thank you for everything that you did. Speaking to you on the phone came me a small measure of comfort and stopped me from panicking. Thank you for the flowers, I love Yellow Roses. Would you like to stay and chat for a few minutes? I have not had any visitors. Parents are not able to make it out just yet. It gets kinda lonely in here." Toby nodded.

"Ok but only for a few minutes. I have to get to work in an hour or else my boss will start calling me every minute until I show up. So what should we talk about? Your choice." Amy smiled and adjusted her position in bed to get more comfortable. She patted the corner of the bed.

"What is it like to be a paramedic?" Toby settled in for a talk, and they spent the next 45 minutes talking about various things. Toby could tell that Amy was surrounded by a lot of pain and hurt, and he was having a hard time reading it. He tried to listen in to Amy's thoughts and had little success. It was almost as if something was blocking him. He was a little frustrated. But he was willing to bide his time. If anything, his gift had taught him to be patient. Toby looked at his watch.

"Amy, I gotta get going now or I am going to be late for work. I really enjoyed our chat. Perhaps we can continue our conversation when you are feeling a little better. Perhaps over dinner maybe? I will leave you to think about it. for now though I must leave."

After Toby had left, Amy found herself alone again. She didn't really mind. She prefered being alone most of the time. Sometimes though, like today, it did get to be a bit much and bother her alot. She hoped that she was getting discharged soon so that she could get back to classes. She was a Junior in College. She was majoring in Psychology and could not wait to finish and graduate. She was so close to finishing that she wanted to be able to start classes in two weeks. She was absorbed in her thoughts that it took her a moment to realize that her doctor had come into the room.

"Hello Dr. Mike, How are you doing?" They traded pleasantries for a few minutes and then Dr. Mike grew serious.

"Amy, We have been watching your leg since you were brought in. It seems that we are going to have to do surgery afterall. You will be in the hospital for 3 days after the surgery, and then you will be able to go home and rest. You should be able to start back up with classes on time. It will be however you feel at that point in time. When would you like to schedule the surgery?" Amy sighed.

"How about tomorrow. Will that work?" They finished making the arrangements and the Doctor left. Amy lay back in her bed and closed her eyes briefly. She was a little tired. She figured that a small nap would do wonders for her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Talk to me:

Chapter 2

Two weeks later found Amy hobbling down the steps of her house to try to make it to the corner in order to catch the bus. Normally she would have driven but her ankle being in a cast prevented her from doing that. She was having a tough enough time getting around. She had left a little extra early to give her plenty of time to get to class. She had a packed schedule, 6 classes 3 days a week. She would be on campus all day from 7am until 11pm. Her parents had tried to get her to put it off for a couple weeks, but Amy had said no. here she was hobbling the last few inches to the curb.

"Well, Hello Amy. I see that you are up and about. I am glad! How are you doing since you got out of the hospital?" Amy looked up to see Toby standing there with a pack over his shoulder smiling down at her. He sat down next to her a little close but Amy was ok with it. Amy smiled.

"Hi there Toby. Yes, I am on my way to my first day of classes. The cast comes off in about 6 weeks. I can not wait! I hate having crutches but they are necessary for now. What are you up to?" Toby had given her his number and they had talked back and forth on the phone since she got out of the hospital. They had found that they shared a lot of common interests.

"Well. I am teaching a basic level Introduction to EMS class this semester. And I am also taking a couple classes." They continued talking until the bus came. After they had gotten to the campus, They went their separate ways. Amy had her first class and Toby had a couple meetings. They agreed to meet for lunch at 12pm.

Amy made it through her morning classes and went to the lunch room to meet up with Toby. When she got there, She set her bags down on a chair and waited. She didn't have long to wait. About 10 minutes after she sat, Toby came hurrying by. He set his stuff on the floor and sat across from her.

"Hey. What do you want to eat? I will grab it for you. So you don't have to weave through the crowds. The lunchroom is pretty well packed. And don't bother giving me money. It is my treat. You can buy me lunch next time." He looked at Amy. He was feeling slightly dizzy. Then he heard it.

_**'I am having a little trouble breathing. I need my inhaler and I can't get to it.'**_ Toby reached for her hand.

"Amy. Are you ok? You look like you are having a little trouble breathing. Do you have asthma?" Amy nodded. Toby reached for her bag and looked around. He found her inhaler and handed it to her. After a few minutes, she felt a little better. Toby was staring at her intently.

'I know that she is having more trouble than the asthma. I am getting a vibe off of her that I have never gotten from anyone before. I think that she could be like me and not know it yet. That would be so awesome.' Toby Smiled and listened to Amy tell him what she would like to eat. then he got up and left to get everything. While he was gone, Amy sat and thought.

'Toby's kinda cute. He must be a mind reader the way he picked up on my having asthma. Kinda nice that he did. If I would have leaned forward I probably would have passed out. That would not be good. Of course it would have been ONE way for him to have my hands on me.' Amy smirked at that thought and cleared the table when Toby brought the tray of food.

They talked for quite some time. Toby wasn't teaching until 3pm and Amy had class at 3pm. Upon closer look, Amy realized that she was IN Toby's class that he was teaching. She felt a little awkward after that but Toby put her at ease. He assured her that he could still meet with her and have lunch and just talk, as long as it didn't go farther. Amy understood. While she like him and would love to go out on a date with him, She couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"So Amy. Can I ask you something?" Amy Smirked.

"Just did, but sure. Ask away." Toby Smiled.

"Well I hope that you don't take offense, but have you ever had an instance, where you swear you could hear someone's thoughts or read their mind? I am curious as to what you think." Amy cocked her head to the side. She smiled.

"Yeah I have. I used to think I was just able to read people really well. Now I don't know. It's strange how accurate I am sometimes though. Why do you ask?" Toby thought quickly.

"I've always been fascinated in mind reading, and things like that. I know someone who is a telepath. A person able to actually read minds. It's kinda freaky though. You know it's about 30 minutes till class. We should get going. Umm, What time do you get out of classes? I was thinking it's probably late and the buses don't run past 10pm I was thinking I could swing by and pick you up. That is if you wouldn't mind a ride home." Amy nodded.

"I'd like that. I get done at 11pm. I was thinking I was going to have to call my mom and dad for a ride since I can't drive right now. But right now, we should get going to class. I will walk with you." They walked to class slowly after clearing their garbage.


	5. Chapter 5

Talk to me:

Chapter 3

A few weeks went by. Classes were in full swing and Amy was feeling pretty good. She had been going to class every day. Had been making progress with her ankle. She was getting her cast off in a couple weeks. She had finally did away with the crutches and was using a cane. She couldn't wait to get to The bus to show Toby.

There was only one thing bothering her though. For the last 2 weeks, she'd been having a recurring dream where she was hearing people's thoughts and it was giving her a major headache. She had no idea what was going on but She kept trying to put it out of her mind and focus on school and attending Classes. A couple times she caught Toby Staring at her curiously. But she tried to ignore it.

Toby tried cornering her after class a couple times, and as a result, put a small rift into their friendship. He got the vibe that she was scared of something. But he couldn't help her until she said something to him. It was starting to seriously bug him. He was trying hard to not sneak into her mind.

One day she was on campus, and she had plans to meet Toby as usual for lunch. At the last minute he had called and said that he would be about a half an hour late. She was fine with this and decided that she would sit and study for a while as she waited for Toby. She had a couple chapters to read and get done for her Psychology Class. While she was sitting there, an awful headache came over her. Suddenly a rush of thoughts hit her.

_**'What the fuck- That bitch failed me!' **_

_**'Do you really think he likes me?'**_

_**'Hey wait up for me! Let me explain.' **_

_**'I don't know if I should let him touch me like that again'**_

"Amy? Hey Amy? You ok Amy? AMY!" With a jolt, she gasped out loud and opened her eyes again to see Toby staring at her. She tried to smile and failed. Toby placed his hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off.

_**'I don't want him touching me that way. I am dirty and don't deserve to be touched at all.' **_Toby backed off and sat back on his heels keeping his distance from Amy. Giving her space so she wouldn't feel threatened or feel the need to run. Though Toby knew she would.

"That's ok. I forgot that you don't like to be touched. Amy. What's wrong? You've been pretty ragged the last few days. I'm concerned about you. You can talk to me. I canceled class today because I want to have conferences. So please talk to me." Amy shook her head.

"No I can't. You wouldn't understand Toby. I don't like being touched on my shoulders. I never have. You didn't know." Amy pulled into herself and started rubbing her arms as if she were cold. Toby had gone and gotten her a mug of Cocoa. He tentatively reached for her hand.

"Amy. Let's go to my office and talk ok? I think I will understand more than you think that I will. We can talk as long as you like. I am concerned for and about you." Amy silently put her stuff back on her bag and stood up. Toby disposed of the garbage and they walked silently to his office which was up one flight of stairs. When they got there, Amy sat down on the couch. Toby got her a glass of water.

"Ok Amy, You have the floor. Take your time." _**'Let me in Amy.' **_Amy jumped as though struck with a whip.

"It started about 2 weeks ago. I know I am not crazy. But I swear I can hear other people's thoughts Toby. It's not always clear but it's THERE. I have such god awful headaches that I can't function. It's gotten really bad. I need help. Maybe mental help, but help none the less." She sat back and kept her eyes on the ground. Toby came and knelt in front of her.

"Amy. You aren't crazy. Tell me why you feel so dirty." _**'How does he know that I feel dirty?!'**_

"Amy. I can read minds. That's how I know you feel dirty, how I knew that you couldn't breath. I am willing to bet that you can too. Your feeling what I was feeling when I first developed my gift." He took her by the chin gently. _**'Let me in Amy. Let me help you to stop the pain.'**_

"How can you stop my pain Toby. I can't let you in. I just-" Amy stopped cold and put a trembling hand to her mouth. Toby waited silently.

"I just read your thoughts Toby. But How? What the hell is happening to me?" Amy stood up and walked out of the office without another word. Toby could hear all kinds of jumbled thoughts in her mind and decided to let her be for the time being. He figured that he had a good excuse for dropping in on her later on. She'd left her bag in his office. He'd run it by her place later that night.


End file.
